Miss Holmes
by HugMe201
Summary: Don't fret. I intend on finishing my other Sherlock Holmes stories, I just have writers block with them, and I have new inspiration. Rex Stout believed that Watson was actualy a woman, I was just thinking, what if Sherlock was a woman. It makes sense in my head. Please review. I hope you enjoy it.
1. From Miss to Mr

**_I _**was angered by Mr. Harled Wales. He wanted me to twist the facts of my stories. He wanted me to make her a he.

"Mr. Wales, Miss. Holmes is more than wrothy of praise! She is the smartest person I know! She would win a fight with a boxer! I refuse to change her into this Sherlock Holmes, besides, Sherlock means fair-headed, she won't agree to it!" How dare he ask me to change Shirly's gender, he wanted me to change what made her so good at what she does.

"Now, doctor, surely, you understand, she is single and she is rooming with a man , it would make her look bad. No one wants to read about a scandoulus woman solving crimes, which again, is not a realy a sutible carrer for a woman of her breeding. You can sleep over it if you like, but not one more night." That man was so cold.

"You can go to hell! I'll never let your bloody paper near my stories! I will find a newspaper that will let me write as I like and who will leave her be!" I was out before long, and I walked home to I and Shirly's flat.

When I entered she was lying on the couch. She was 5 feet in length, she had long black hair, and the most beautifull grey eyes you will ever see.

"I told you that they wouldn't pulish them on me being a woman, men just enjoy the idea of being surpereior to their female counter parts, they treat their mothers, wives, daughters, and nieces as little more than decoration pieces, well all except one man." She was lost in thought after that.

"Thank you for that compliment Shirly, but they would publish it, if I changed you into a man named Sherlock Holmes." I laughed as I saw her grey eyes light up with rage.

"Why in heavens name would I let them turn me into oxymoron?!" She was as Shakespear once said, "And though she be but little, she is fierce."

"And make that two men who don't think like most." She smiled, but then it vannished.

"Who's the other?" I asked she was always such a ghostly pale, I always want to force feed her iron supplements.

"Someone who told me that People could do what ever they wanted, if they put their minds to it. I miss him greatly. John, I hate the idea, but we need money, and I can't go back home." She was now sinking into one of her black moods.

"If you want me to, but I should warn you, I will be using that name that I am too afraid to mention in your presnce." She smiled at me.

"Just call him Holmes as much as you can. Make him tall, and guant, and lanky for me aswell."

"Your wish is my command Miss. Holmes, or should I say Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" I narrowly dodged a copy of Edger Allen Poe's _The Tell Tell Heart_.


	2. On James Moriarty

**_ I _**was not honest in my description of Professor James Moriarty that I wrote for the Strand. You see, I thought, with you all being told that Shirley was a man, that many of the details should be altered so as to make her seem more masculine, thus, I must profess that he was quite charming, and that he had done something that I believed no man capable of. He won the heart of Shirley Holmes. He was tall, handsome and his eyes were practically emeralds.

They write to each other, and they play a cat and mouse game every time they meet. Shirley has told me that if only Moriarty would leave his life of crime behind, that she would be happy to marry him.

I also must confess that I envy him. He had secured Shirley's love and affection, something that I have longed for, but had never done, and to my sorrow, never will.


	3. Let's Make Love

**_ "_**John, what's wrong? You have been writing for a while and you look sad. Is there anything I can do?" Shirley asked as she entered my room. She looked beautiful, like always.

"No Shirley, there isn't, but thank you." I answered as I quickly covered the paper that I had written earlier on the subject of the truth of her and Moriarty.

"What were you writing?"

"Just the truth of James Moriarty and you being lovers." I stated as I quickly put the paper away.

"John, I hope you put somewhere on that paper how that green-eyed pig decided that he didn't want me anymore." She stated coldly. I was surprised; he had always seemed so interested in her that I never would have guessed that he would dump her.

"Why? He always seemed as fascinated by you as you were by him."

"He dumped me for that whore that was the antagonist in one of those silly stories."

"I assume you mean one of the stories I wrote?"

"Yes, that Adler will regret the day she stole the man of Shirley Annabel Holmes!" She was pissed. I left her alone for the rest of the day.

"John, may I come in?" She asked as I was getting ready for bed.

"Yes." I simply answered.

She opened the door, and she was wearing nothing but her bloomers and corset.

"Um, Shirley, I think that you should out some…" She pressed her finger on my lips, and thus, I was silenced.

"I realized something. Jim was never meant for me. The man for me has been here since the beginning. John, I do believe I love you." She buried herself in to my chest. I couldn't believe it; Shirley Holmes was in my arms. I knew I should've told her to go her room and that we would discuss it in the morning, but she was right there, and I was madly in love with her, and I just wanted to hold her.

"Shirley, what do you want me to do?" I asked. Then she kissed me, long and slow.

"Make love with me."

**_Author's Note_**

**_Dang! At least she's honest. I know that this is getting weird, but I like weird. I hope you like our little romance. This is set after The Final Problem. Please tell me what you think._**


	4. Waking Up Next to a Friend

**_I _**awoke the next morning holding Shirley in my arms, her soft body against mine. I felt both wonderful and appalling at the time. I had slept with a woman who wasn't my wife, and yet I loved her as my wife.

"John, do you know where my kit is? I couldn't find it yesterday." She asked as she rose from my bed.

"No, I have not, and I hope that you never will. Shirley, we need to talk about last night." I grabbed her and pulled her back into my arms.

"I assume that you refuse to practice any further acts of sexual conduct, unless I agree to marry you?" She had guessed it, as always.

"Shirley, I love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I fear that…"

"…That I don't feel the same? John, I would never play with your feelings, I just never liked the idea of marriage."

"Well, I guess I ought to get my mother's ring out. If I am going to propose then I guess I ought to have the ring out, or were you saying no just then?"

"You will probably want me to have your children."

"Not if they have their mother's bad habits." I teased, as I held out the ring. It was a simple ruby ring.

"I guess Mother will be happy that I am finely getting married." She smiled as we held each other. We were sadly interrupted by a knock on the door.


End file.
